


Marriage of Convenience

by SourwolfZiam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Arranged Marriage, Badass Taeyong, Comfort/Angst, Desert nation, M/M, Mountain nation, Sexual Content, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, War, Warrior Johnny, Water nation, Wedding, beasts - Freeform, happy ending!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: Johnny decides to spend the afternoon meditating by the oasis behind his home, and finds someone already sitting in his favorite spot under the palm tree.The stranger was wearing a green and blue silk shirt and pants, which no one in the desert would wear due to how much heat the material absorbs. The back of his hair was a pretty white, streaked with green.Johnny was only a few steps away, about to open his mouth and let his presence be known when the boy's back suddenly tensed as if sensing him.A second later the stranger was up and Johnny blinks as he stares at a dagger being pointed at his face.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152
Collections: nct johnny seo and lee taeyong





	Marriage of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in taeyongseo's cc, and wasn't expecting to post it on here. I hope you all like it!!
> 
> Enjoy <3333

This story doesn’t start with the classic “Once upon a time” but rather with “In a time to come”.

So, in a time to come climate change escalates to the point where solar flares rocks the Earth. Not only does it kill crops and causes natural disasters, but animals react to the flares and become mindless, feral beasts. Pets turn on their owners and wild animals roam cities, farms and towns where they attack and kill humans.

Every bite and claw scratch is deadly as it infects humans with a blood disease that kills them within days.

Non-curable and unpreventable.

Humans soon discover that there are only 3 geographic areas left that are remotely safe: the desert where little to no animals live, and if they do, the humans outnumber them which makes protecting their homes easier; the ocean where the solar flares did not breach the water; and the very peaks of the mountains which animals tend to not habitate.

Adaption is necessary, and people have to live without meat, milk and animal forms of transportation. Soon each newly inhabited location turns into tribe and nations. The water people become technologically advanced, building large ships inhabiting thousands of people, generating fresh water from the ocean, and building greenhouses where crops grow. Each ship has a Mayor that runs it like a captain.

The desert people become warriors to protect their homes against beasts and protect their oases, the only places where fresh water is available and food can grow. Each tribe has a Chief.

The mountain people are more secretive and distrustful, and outsiders are to _never_ know their way of life.

-

The water, desert and mountain people rarely interact, choosing to stay within their locations and focus on their own survival. War over food and land break out occasionally, but these wars tend to resolve itself quickly; war was expensive and life was difficult enough without needing to waste time and resources on fighting humans when the elements and beasts were a constant enemy.

However, the Suh tribe runs into a dangerous problem: their oases were running dry and eventually the only places water will be available is the ocean. They do not have the technology to turn salt water into fresh water, so they reach out to the only people who can.

Mayor Lee’s ship is the only one that agrees to listen to the Suhs, and allows the family on the ship. The initial meeting is uneasy and suspenseful as both nations remain unrelaxed while negotiating.

In the end, a deal is reached: the Lees will give a generator that get fresh water from the ocean, while the Suhs will share seeds and crops that the ship has been unable to grow.

However, since this is an exchange that needs a trusting partnership (the Lees would need to often maintain the generator, while the Suhs shares seeds at least once a year) there is a compromise made: the only son of Chief Suh and the youngest son of Mayor Lee will marry, securing the agreement.

Once the agreement is signed between the Suhs and Lees, a wedding date is organized and a party is put together to return to the desert.

The wedding would be held in a week, and though the water nation merely signs a marriage license and have a special lunch, the desert nation have wedding traditions that they demand be upheld.

Johnny misses the welcoming banquet held for the Lees as he's been on a week long patrol around the tribe’s borders, thus he was not available to attend the meeting on the Lee ship. As soon as he returns home, he greets Mayor Lee and his wife with a gift basket of dates, welcoming himself formerly to his future-in laws. His feelings on the engagement did not matter as long as it ensured the longevity and secured future of his tribe. He was sure Lee Taeyong felt the same.

Mayor Lee informs him that Taeyong has gone on a walk, and they'd meet at dinner that night.

Johnny decides to spend the afternoon meditating by the oasis behind his home, and finds someone already sitting in his favorite spot under the palm tree. Surprised, since Johnny usually uses this oasis alone once it dried up, he walks closer and sees that it was a boy.

He was wearing a green and blue silk shirt and pants, which no one in the desert would wear due to how much heat the material absorbs. The back of his hair was a pretty white, streaked with green.

Johnny was only a few steps away, about to open his mouth and let his presence be known when the boy's back suddenly tensed as if finally sensing him.

A second later the stranger was up and Johnny blinks as he stares at a dagger being pointed at his face.

Johnny immediately steps back, hands raised to show he was harmless. He finds himself staring into pretty, doe eyes belonging to a unnaturally gorgeous face.

Both men don’t relax as they stare each other down for a second.

Recognition seems to hit both of them simultaneously as Johnny blinks, realizing that he was staring at Lee Taeyong.

Wow, his pictures don’t do him enough justice.

"Uhm" Johnny says eloquently, as Taeyong finally relaxes, the knife disappearing into his shirt's inner pocket, "Hi"

"Hello" Taeyong says after a second, cheeks pinkening as he seems to realize who he just threatened with a knife, "My apologies, I was startled"

"No, don’t worry about it" Johnny reassures, watching as Taeyong wipes sand off his pants, keeping his eyes off Johnny, "I’m sorry for sneaking up on you. I’m just not used to seeing anyone else at this oasis"

"It's fine" Taeyong says, lifting his gaze again and Johnny's once again struck by the shorter man’s beauty. The latest pictures his parents could show him of Taeyong was at 17 years old. Now at 25, he has fully grown into his delicate features, enhancing the ethereal beauty that was always there.

Johnny supposes that he's lucky his betrothed wouldn't be an eyesore to be around.

He finally remembers his manners and sticks out his hand, which Taeyong takes after a second, "I'm Johnny Suh"

"Lee Taeyong" they shake hands. Taeyong's grip is firm, his hand cool despite the heat surrounding them. Speaking of...

"You must be hot in all that silk" Johnny says as he withdraws his hand. Taeyong looks down at his clothing which has started to cling to him due to the sweat. The desert people only wore loose, cottony and gauzy materials for a reason. Taeyong nods, "How about we go inside, and get some refreshments? We can go to the Cooling Room until dinner is ready"

Taeyong seems to be sizing him up carefully and Johnny smiles, "It's just a friendly invitation to get you out of the sun, Mr. Lee"

"Taeyong, please" the younger man says and Johnny nods. He waits, until Taeyong finally gives a small sigh and nods as well.

"I might as well get to know my future husband" he says dryly, and Johnny bites his lip to hide another smile as the two men walk side to side towards the house.

-

Johnny and Taeyong spend the week leading up to their wedding getting to know each other.

Their interactions are stilted and awkward at first as Johnny shows him his home and tribal grounds, while Taeyong adapts to the desert’s customs and everyday life on dry land. Mayor Lee had to return to the ship for a few days, so only Taeyong's mother and sister were still with him, and they spent all their time with Mrs. Suh arranging the wedding.

As the two men slowly started opening up to one another, a blooming friendship grows between them.

Johnny learns just how adept Taeyong is in knife handling. The taller man stares, mouth agape as Taeyong throws daggers at targets, hitting each center perfectly. Taeyong easily takes down a Suh guard during a training session, and he was positively delighted when he saw their weapons room.

And here Johnny thought the water nations were just glorified fishermen on fancy boats.

Johnny wasn't sure what it said about him that a frisson of heat went down his spine as he watched how expertly Taeyong handled a machete.

He was itching to spar with the younger man and see what he could really do, but Johnny would leave that for post-wedding.

The two men spend hours in the Cooling Room (a large space that had scented vapour filtering through the room, both healing and relaxing against the stifling, hot desert air) where they talk about poetry, politics and philosophy. They both listen to emo rock music from the old days and enjoy photography. They cannot live without coffee, and enjoy spending hours locked in their rooms when duty didn’t pull them away.

Johnny is offended when Taeyong says he's never eaten a date, and immediately takes him to the kitchen where he lets the younger man nibble on some fresh ones while he bakes a date and walnut loaf.

They explore the dunes and succulents, Johnny teaching Taeyong all the names of his favorite cacti and shrubs.

By the time the wedding date approaches, they've become as close as friends. Taeyong isn't as stiff and formal around Johnny anymore, and each one of his rare smiles lights up something bright and fragile in the taller man’s heart.

No, he doesn’t think being married with Taeyong will be bad at all.

-

The wedding ceremony starts with Taeyong and Johnny bowing to the Suh ancestry tree close to the oasis, both men dressed in traditional flowy, white robes. They sprinkle sand over the protuding roots, asking for blessings and share a glass of water for good luck in their marriage.

Afterwards, everyone gathers in the Suh Hall as the two men say their vows, incorporating the water nation’s customs into the ceremony by wrapping a piece of fishing net around their wrists. They only remove it when they place their rings on.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Suh-Lee. You may kiss your husband"

And the two men look at each other, a slight hesitation there. They have been purely working towards friendship for days now while the other... aspects of marriage have been ignored.

Johnny didn't know how to proceed. He wasn’t blind to the attraction between them, and the taller man knows that Taeyong feels it as well. Yes, they were marrying each other to tie an alliance, and they were friends, where mutual respect and loyalty was important. But making a wrong move right now could ruin that, and as much as Johnny wanted to kiss Taeyong until he was breathless, he was scared to make the first move.

Taeyong eventually gives a small smile before standing on his tip toes and placing a soft kiss on Johnny's lips. Electricity ignites between them, and Johnny kisses the shorter man back, allowing himself to chase Taeyong's retreating lips for another single, quick kiss before pulling back.

He and Taeyong stare at each other, lips tingling as the wedding party applauds. Johnny feels a grin tug on his lips.

"Will you threaten me with a butter knife if I try to kiss you later again?" He asks softly, delighted at the pink flooding Taeyong's cheeks.

"We'll see" Taeyong replies, and when Johnny holds out his hand, Taeyong takes it with no hesitation this time as they leave the Hall.

-

Taeyong tells Johnny during a brief reprieve before the wedding banquet that he was not ready for sex yet, cheeks flushed and eyes down. He and Johnny had been standing on the balcony, staring at the dunes while their parents finished signing the contracts.

"Sex is a very serious thing to me" Taeyong said, hands wrapped around his glass of sparkling champagne. Johnny stared at his side profile, listening intently, "We're... we're married now, and the partnership has been secured. I know you might expect more from me, but-"

"No, no" Johnny interrupts, not wanting Taeyong to agitate himself any further. Taeyong looks up at him, and with a sigh Johnny takes his glass, putting it down on the balcony wall next to his, before taking his husband's hand, "I don’t expect anything, Taeyong. The security of our deal is not determined by whether we consummate this marriage or not. I respect you, and I am content with friendship, okay?"

Taeyong's shoulders sag, and he nods. He seems to be debating something in his head, biting his lip. Before Johnny could speak again, Taeyong's gives a smile, cheekiness overtaking his momentary shyness, "Let's not be content for too long"

Johnny's stomach squeezes tightly, and he swallows, "That’s good to hear"

The two men spend the rest of the day holding hands, sharing small smiles. Johnny dances with Taeyong's mother and sister, and after a quick prayer where the husbands wash their hands in sea water, the cake gets cut, and the banquet ends.

It's been decided that in order to keep the new alliance strong, Taeyong and Johnny would split their time between the desert and ocean. Half a year would be spent on the boat, while the other in the dunes. Tonight would be the last time Johnny would be in his home and bed for the next 6 month.

Later that night, after bathing and getting into their pajamas, Johnny and Taeyong go out to the oasis again with the last bottle of champagne and a slice of wedding cake. They sit on a blanket, staring at the stars and enjoy the silence.

They return to Johnny's room a little more lightheaded. In bed, Johnny turns to Taeyong to say goodnight when soft lips brush against his. Groaning softly, Johnny couldn't help but deepen the kiss, gratified by the way Taeyong clutches his shoulders with a soft noise.

After a few more seconds Johnny pulls away, smiling when Taeyong's eyes stay closed for another second. They stare at each other, before Taeyong's red, swollen lips quirks up.

"Goodnight, Johnny"

Johnny presses a kiss against Taeyong's cheek, before gently pulling him into his arms as they lay against the pillows.

"Goodnight, Taeyong"

-

The news of the first razing comes a week after the wedding.

-

Johnny and Taeyong were in the ship's music room, the taller man teaching his husband how to play the piano when they get summoned to Mayor Lee's office.

"There's been an attack on a strip of land belonging to the Suh tribe" Taeyong's father says without preamble. The letter written by Chief Suh describing the event sits on his table, and Taeyong's mother was sitting on the couch next to the two men, a similar look of shock on her face.

"Has anyone been injured? Do we know who did it?" Johnny asks, clutching Taeyong's hand, who squeezes it gently. Chief Lee sighs, grim weariness etched on his face.

"A few houses were burned down as well as a large portion of healthy soil and crops got burned and salted. It was a guerilla attack; by the time Suh guards showed up, the attackers were gone. Luckily no one was injured, as it seems like the attackers tied up the farmers before destroying their home and land" Mayor Lee looks Johnny in the eye, "There was nothing left except a flag"

"What flag?" Johnny asks softly, dread curdling in his stomach. If this was what he thinks it is, then this situation was about to worsen.

Mayor Lee reaches for the other package on his table. He puts on a glove before reaching inside the package, taking out a piece of cloth. It was a combination of fur and wool, dyed a dark grey. Taeyong's father opens it up, and shows the sigil stitched in the center of the flag.

Taeyong gasps as Johnny lets out a soft curse.

"Is that...?" Taeyong's mother seems unable to go on as she stares at the flag in shock.

"Yes" Mayor Lee answers, voice cold with fury, "It's the flag of the Wang mountain clan"

He puts down the flag, and Johnny couldn't take his eyes off it.

"They aren't happy with our alliance, and have declared war on us"

Johnny sighs as everyone sits in a heavy silence. The Wang clan were infamous for being the first people to leave society and go to the mountains. They believed in separation amongst the nations, and often declared war on whichever groups decided to create alliances. "No nation should be stronger than the other. Separation means equality" Elder Wang said, and they followed that rule till this day.

The Suh tribe and Lee ship aligning would create a huge power shift, even though they made it public that the marriage was just for security. However, the Wangs did not see it that way.

"We're leaving for the desert early tomorrow morning" Mayor Lee says, and the two men nod, "We need to discuss strategy"

-

The meeting lasts from the moment Johnny, Taeyong and the water nation ensemble arrives early in the morning, straight into the late afternoon.

Chief Suh doesn't sit down once, either pacing angrily or staring out of the window as military strategy is discussed. Johnny remains by his father's side, giving his own input as future Chief. His father has been allowing him to sit in on more senior meetings and helping him to make decisions about the tribe.

Taeyong sits in the chair closest to Johnny, occasionally reaching out to squeeze his arm or hand. The seniors in the Suh tribe are still weary around the water people, but with both their people at risk and strong relationship between Johnny and Taeyong, there is some ease between the two groups; the evident trust and respect between the married men shows that the alliance is still strong and can be trusted to last.

Taeyong stays quiet throughout the meeting, as he has the least military experience, only speaking up to support Johnny.

Mayor Lee volunteers to share the ship's weaponry, which is met with enthusiasm. Everyone also votes in favor of Johnny's suggestion that the ship's soldiers and Suh guards train together, incorporating their fighting styles that would give them an advantage against the Wang clan. The desert people are known for their hand-to-hand combat style while the water nation's weaponry is legendary and well-advanced. Once a perfect balance is created between those two , the war should be over before it even began.

The meeting ends with a late lunch, before Johnny and Taeyong leaves to hand out supplies to the victims of the Wang clan razing.

The 5 families are currently being housed in the free rooms of an inn near the Suh House, and when the husbands arrive with some Suh guards, the families are thankful for the extra clothes and other necessities they are given. Johnny gives the inn-owner crates of crops to help feed the families as they will remain there until new homes are built for them.

Taeyong watches with a soft eyes as his husband allows two little girls to sit him down and braid his hair, smiling as Johnny catches his eye.

"How do I look?" Johnny asks with a grin when Taeyong sits across him, the two girls giggling as Taeyong hands them more hair clips to add to the dozen haphazardly holding up messy braids and tuffs of hair.

"Breathtaking" Taeyong replies seriously, brushing a lock of hair out of Johnny's face, blushing when the taller takes the hand in his and kisses the back of his fingers.

The girls are heartbroken when the two men eventually have to leave, only slightly consoled when Johnny promises to return soon.

The look on Chief Suh's face when he sees his son's hair is priceless.

-

The Lee ship does not have a space large enough to train both the Suh guards and ship soldiers, so the desert becomes the training ground for both groups. A group of soldiers arrive the day after the emergency meeting, a little unsteady and ill-eased at being on both dry ground and in an unfamiliar nation that just recently stopped being the enemy.

Johnny and Taeyong stay long enough to attend the welcoming banquet and ensure that the soldiers were settled down, before the husbands leaves for the Lee ship. They needed to return home to keep to rules of the alliance, and to help oversee the manufacturing of the weapons.

Once the two men arrive back on the ship, Mayor Lee pulls them into a quick meeting, informing Johnny that he would allowed to work in the ship's war room and arsenal-making lab. The taller man straightens up, a surprised but pleased look on his face: it was the highest form of trust for a ship mayor to allow an outsider to know the secrets of a ship's weapons and battle planning. Taeyong smiles as Johnny bows his head with a soft "Thank you". Despite this being an alliance of convenience, Johnny has certainly earned the trust of his father, and many on the ship. The two men also left the desert when there was less tension between the Lee soldiers and Suh guards; the prospects of facing a dangerous common enemy is sure catalyst for an alliance that needs trust.

There hasn't yet been another attack, and with the Lee ship being relatively out of reach for now, the biggest vulnerability remains the desert. The mountain was impenetrable for now with wall the Wangs erected around their land, so a plan was being made to break through.

For now the Lee soldiers would act as extra security in protecting the tribe before the full-blown attack.

A chilly Sunday morning finds Johnny and Taeyong still laying in bed, bodies curled together. The aircon was proving the needed heat, but the warmth radiating from Johnny was more than enough for Taeyong. Smiling to himself, the younger man snuggles deeper into his husband's arms, giving a sigh of satisfaction as Johnny's strong arms tighten around him.

The two men have been taking it slow, only sleeping in bed together, holding hands and sharing the occasional kiss. The attraction crackled between them, only growing deeper every day and Johnny's constant boner for his husband was certainly a practice in restraint. Every kiss was precious to him, and he was more than willing to wait until Taeyong was ready for sex.

But.

But Johnny was sure his right hand was going to be permanently cramped by then.

"When is your meeting with papa?" Taeyong asks quietly, and Johnny pulls his mind out of the gutter.

"Uhm, around 3pm" Johnny says, pressing his lips against the crown of Taeyong's head, breathing in the fresh apple scent of his organic shampoo, "It should be over before dinner"

"Great" Taeyong says, sitting up enough to look at Johnny, a smile on his beautiful face, "I've been thinking that we should start training together. We can’t be in the desert, but a little one-on-one would do us good"

Johnny nods with a hum, running his fingers down Taeyong's spine, "That sounds good. I've been wanting to show you a few hand-to-hand moves"

"I'd like that" Taeyong says, a twinkle in his eyes, "And I can teach you a few moves with my knives"

Johnny grins, accepting the kiss Taeyong plants on his cheek, "Sounds good. Training room in an hour?"

"Yes”

-

Exactly an hour and 2 minutes later, Johnny walks into the training room. Taeyong is already there, his back turned to Johnny as he focuses on what is on the table in front of him.

Johnny walks over to him, peaking over his husband's shoulder, before grinning. A blue silk holder is spread open with daggers of all shapes and sizes lined up neatly in individual pockets. Taeyong was running his fingers over them, and Johnny clears his throat.

Turning to face him, Taeyong pauses as he leisurely runs his eyes over the tight, sleeveless shirt and training shorts Johnny was wearing, up to the bun holding his longer hair strands out of his face. Johnny was equally feasting his eyes over Taeyong, taking in the ripped, loose crop top and sweatpants his husband wore.

Their eyes meet and Johnny raises his eyebrow, challenging as he starts wrapping black bandage strips around his knuckles.

"Ready?" He asks, and Taeyong gets a sharp glint in his eyes as he expertly flips two daggers his hands.

Johnny licks his lips.

"Ready"

Johnny spends a few minutes teaching Taeyong a few basic moves that highlight how to use his brute strenght more than his training on the ship did. He shows the younger man how to use his core muscles and shoulders more when being on the offense, and how to defend himself but still do damage using his elbows and knees.

Being utterly shameless, Johnny slides behind Taeyong, pressing their bodies together as he corrects some of Taeyong's stances. They move together as Taeyong practices a few quick punches, the taller man praising and repositioning his husband in equal measure. Johnny doesn't miss the way Taeyong presses back slightly nor the tiny "mmm" when Johnny's arm wraps around his waist so Taeyong would tighten his abs properly. With a satisfied grin, he simply parts Taeyong's feet for a stronger punch.

Once he's sure Taeyong has gotten the moves down, they move on to the daggers. Taeyong shows Johnny how to grip the handle, which way to manoeuvre his fingers and wrist and how best to aim and strike. Only when Johnny is able to throw a dagger and it sticks on the target, and improves his wrist movement enough to not drop the dagger or slacken his grip on the hilt, is Taeyong finally satisfied.

Johnny stands still, barely breathing as Taeyong moves the tip of his dagger over the taller man's body, pointing out all the areas that he could strike to either injure or kill. Johnny feels his body heat up as Taeyong's fingers trail after his dagger, the beatific smile on the younger man's face staggering.

He exhales softly once Taeyong finally steps back, handing a dagger over to him.

"Let’s start" Taeyong says, already getting into his defensive pose and Johnny grins, following his lead.

There is barely a pause before Taeyong lunges forward, attacking with a kick to Johnny's chest, followed by a swipe of his dagger. Johnny smoothly moves out of the way, doing a quick spin before counterattacking, throwing punches and using his long arm stretch to his advantage as he uses his own weapon to good use.

Both men attack and retreat to equal degree, lightning fast with hard punches and knees, quick to counter any knife attack. They ensure that they don’t stab one another, flicking their wrist in order for the handle to strike muscles and bones instead of dagger end.

There is a brief pause as Johnny takes off his shirt. With a glare at Johnny's shameless smile, Taeyong doesn't hold back as he goes back on the attack.

Johnny at some point gets pinned on the floor, his dagger knocked out of his hands, out of breath from a strategic knee to the chest Taeyong gave. Said husband was sitting on his hips, ass rested on Johnny's crotch as he leaned down, pressing his dagger's blade against Johnny's pulse point. Johnny's hips jolt when Taeyong lightly runs the dagger along his throat, dancing over his skin.

Taeyong hides his smirk as he explains in further detail which arteries and veins were most effective to aim for. Johnny nods, eyes slightly hazy and lips parted so prettily that Taeyong gives into temptation by putting his dagger down and kissing him. The taller man moans into his husband's mouth, resting his hands on slim hips as their kiss deepens.

Taeyong allows himself to sink into the kiss for a few long seconds, resting his hands on Johnny's firm chest. Their lips move together and tongues brush against each other, eliciting soft sounds.

With a soft sigh, Johnny reluctantly pulls away. He'd love to continue kissing his husband, feeling Taeyong's smaller body against his, but they were training for a reason and couldn't afford such distractions.

"We have to be serious" he murmurs, but doesn't stop Taeyong from planting one last kiss on his lips.

"Okay, let’s go again" Taeyong says, sliding off Johnny's body. They both try to shake off the sexual tension as they pick up their daggers again.

"Ready to go again?" Taeyong asks, and Johnny nods.

Taeyong once again doesn't hesitate before lunging forward, daggers raised.

-

Johnny goes up to the garden room on top of the ship to get some sun. He sits directly below the glass dome ceiling, laying on the grass as he breathes in the scent of fresh soil and bouquets of flower. Running his fingers through the grass blades, he closes his eyes and relaxes his body.

Johnny was still slightly sore from the 3 training sessions he and Taeyong’s had so far, and took the first break he had in days to come up to the garden. It was a large room, bright from the sunlight filtering through and bursting with flowers. Johnny loved this room, and it was his favorite place to meditate or relax in.

Johnny pauses his soft humming when the garden's glass door opens. Turning his head to look he smiles when Taeyong walks in, closing the door behind him before joining Johnny on the grass. Taeyong doesn't waste time in sitting down next to him and laying in Johnny's waiting arms, who immediately wraps his them around the younger man's waist. With a sigh of contentment, Taeyong rests his head on Johnny's chest, half his body draped over the taller man.

They lay in silence, enjoying the sunlight and each other's presence. There was a meeting in the war room after lunch, and then more practice later this afternoon, but for now this was paradise for the husbands.

"Do you miss the desert?" Taeyong asks after a few minutes of silence, and Johnny smiles to himself as he thinks of the hot dunes and the cooling oases. He nods.

"I do. I miss my parents and my friends. And my cacti" Johnny says, smile widening as Taeyong laughs, body shaking against Johnny's. He feels a burst of fondness go through him and he couldn't help pressing a gentle kiss against his husband's brow.

"But" Johnny adds, stroking the back of Taeyong's hair, "I'm also glad to be here with you"

Taeyong stills before lifting his head, his eyes soft as he looks into Johnny's.

"I'm glad as well. I’m so happy it was you that I got to marry" Taeyong says shyly, cheeks red. Endeared, Johnny kisses him, tasting sunlight on his lips.

"Me too" Johnny replies, and he could feel Taeyong smiling against his lips.

-

While Johnny is picking a few flowers and weaving a crown out of it for his husband, the Wang clan storms the Suh tribe again.

This time instead of targeting more farms, they attack two vans that were carrying donations of seeds and other essential items for tribe members that lived on the poorer outskirts. It was part of a bimonthly trip done to assist these families, and such a pride and joy for Mrs. Suh that she personally accompanies the vans in a family car with 2-3 guards and helped to personally hand out the donations.

The attack began and ended in under 5 minutes.

The door to the glass room opens as Johnny places the flower crown on a giggling Taeyong's head, still straightening it as Mayor Lee walks in.

Both men are still smiling as they look up Taeyong's father, who stood standing at the door.

Their carefree smiles fall away when they see the serious set of Mayor Lee's shoulders, and the way his mouth was downturned in unhappiness.

Both men get up from the grass as Taeyong's father approaches them. The look in the older man's eyes as he looked at Johnny only promised bad news.

"Youngho" he says grimly, and Johnny feels his heart stutter in his chest, "Please follow me"

Johnny swallows as he nods, barely feeling it when Taeyong grabs his hand, squeezing the taller man's hand gently as they quietly follow the ship Mayor.

-

Taeyong watches as Johnny's boat sails away, his heart aching as he remembers the expression on his husband's face when Mayor Lee told him that Mrs. Suh was murdered in an attack by the Wangs.

He swallows painfully as the boat, a smaller one that the Lee ship uses for short trips, eventually becomes a small dot in the distance. Taeyong turns away to return inside, aimless as he tries to process everything that’s happened in the past hour.

The Wangs have tamed beasts. They attacked Mrs. Suh and the guards she had with her; it was a 'test' to see how much control the mountain clan had over the feral bears and mountain lions.

The beasts passed with flying colour.

Another flag had been left over her destroyed body.

Taeyong finds himself back in the garden, flopping down on the grass. He picks up the flower crown that fell when they left the garden with his father. He clutches it to his chest, closing his eyes.

He silently mourned for the mother Johnny lost. Taeyong hadn't known her for long, but she had been kind and warm towards him. She meant the world to her son and husband, who she also loved with her entire being. The Suh tribe adored and respected her. Everyone would be in mourning.

Taeyong wishes he could go with Johnny, but he was needed on the ship for the next day or two. There was a meeting being organized to discuss upgrading protection on the ship. If the Wangs could somehow tame beasts, then there was no limit to what the clan was capable of. As the son of the Mayor, Taeyong had to be here right now.

He only had enough time to briefly hug Johnny to him, and press a gentle kiss to his lips with a soft "I'm so very sorry" before the taller man got on the boat, and was gone.

Opening his eyes, Taeyong barely feels the tears on his cheeks as he eventually gets up and heads to the war room.

-

Johnny arrives home three hours after finding out the news of his mother's death. He gets off the boat and swallows painfully as a line of Suh guards stand waiting for him. They were wearing black mourning robes.

As Johnny approached, the guards all shifted their stances, giving him a deep bow. They remained like that for a few seconds, waiting till Johnny touches each of their shoulders before they straighten. It was a gesture of respect and condolence to bow to those who've lost a loved one. Johnny touching their shoulders meant he accepted their gesture with gratitude.

Trying to breathe past the pain where his heart is, Johnny attempts a smile.

"Thank you" he says softly, and leads the way to the cars.

There was a high sense of alertness as they made their way back to the Suh House, no one relaxing as they drove through the streets. There were no people outside; Chief Suh ordered everyone to remain inside since the attack. More ship weapons have been handed out and protection placed in and around houses, and the tribal members on the outer skirts are being housed near the House.

Johnny arrives at his home and walks straight to his father's office. Everyone he walked past gives a deep bow, which he numbly accepts with a hand on the shoulder. By the time he opens his father's office door, Johnny can barely breathe.

"My son" Chief Suh says, face wracked with grief, and Johnny stumbles straight into his father's arms. Though he is much taller, Johnny has no problem curling into his father's arms.

"Dad" Johnny manages, his arms around his father, who is rubbing his back. It's that soothing motion that finally sets off his tears, and soon he's shaking as sobs rocks through his body.

His father does not let go of him.

-

Taeyong and his family arrive in the desert a day after the cremation. The meetings lasted longer than expected, and Taeyong couldn't be there for the funeral procession, which he regrets immensely. He wanted to be here for his husband when he said goodbye to his mother.

They get welcomed by Chief Suh, who accepts their condolences with a dignified nod. Everyone returns to the Suh House, where a simple lunch was prepared.

Taeyong doesn't see Johnny and quietly asks Chief Suh where he is. His chest tightens at the sigh Johnny's father gives.

"He'll be sitting at the ancestral tree right now" Chief Suh says as they enter the dining hall, everyone taking a seat at the table, "He's barely been eating and sleeping since arriving home. He alternates between sitting by his mother's ashes in the ancestral room, and sitting by the tree"

Taeyong chews on his bottom lip, and after making a quick decision he gets up again.

"I'm going to take a plate of food to Johnny. We'll be back in time for the strategy meeting tonight" he announces to the table, and with a quick smile and bow of his head, Taeyong leaves.

He makes a quick stop at the kitchens to pack some lunch. He places the dishes and bottles of water in a basket, and heads outside.

Taeyong pauses when he sees Johnny sitting by the ancestral tree, hand on the trunk as he's talking to it. He's wearing black robes, like the rest of the Suh House.

Taeyong approaches him slowly, and when Johnny turns to look at him at the sound of his footsteps, Taeyong feels his heart break even further.

Red-rimmed and dull eyes meets Taeyong's, and they seem to well up again when they recognize him.

Taeyong puts down the basket under the shade and kneels down next to Johnny. His presses his hand against Johnny's cheek, who leans into it.

"Hi" Johnny says, his voice cracking on the word, and Taeyong presses a kiss against his forehead, taking Johnny's hand in his free one.

"Hey" he replies softly, squeezing Johnny's hand. They remain like that for a few seconds, their fingers interlinking as they look at the tree.

"What were you talking to your mom about?" Taeyong asks gently, and Johnny shrugs, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Just telling her about my day. And how much I missed you" Johnny says, and Taeyong blushes despite everything. He nudges his shoulder against Johnny's, who gives the barest glimmer of a smile. Reaching up, Taeyong runs a hand through the taller man's messy, unwashed hair.

"You need a shower" he says, and Johnny gives a short laugh of surprise. He can’t seem to help but lean in and kiss Taeyong on the lips, who readily leans into it. The kiss is short and sweet, "How about some lunch first?"

"I’m not hungry" Johnny says as he leans back, and Taeyong hums as if he's contemplating his answer.

That wouldn't do.

"If you eat all your food I'll join you in the shower" Taeyong says, and hides his smile as Johnny's eyes widen and his mouth hangs open. Johnny then stares at him as if making sure Taeyong wasn't lying.

"You're playing dirty" Johnny says in wonder, and Taeyong gives an unashamed shrug.

"You have to eat" Taeyong says simply, and Johnny sighs before nodding.

Grinning, Taeyong reaches for the basket.

-

"More rice?" Taeyong asks Johnny, not waiting for an answer as he spoons more rice into his husband's bowl. Johnny watches him with fond eyes, almost looking like his old self again. He waits until Taeyong places a few pieces of curried veggies on the rice before eating again.

"How did the meetings go?" Johnny asks as Taeyong takes a sip of water.

"I think it went well. The weapons have all been manufactured, and the ship has sent the newly invented micro espionage drones to fly over the mountains, so once we have a better idea of the Wang's full defence structure, the attack can be finalized. That's what tonight's meeting is about" Taeyong says, and there's a brief pause where he watches Johnny eat his portion of noodles. Looking down at the glass bottle in his hands, Taeyong continues, "I’m sorry I wasn't at the funeral"

He doesn't miss the way Johnny stiffens slightly before setting his bowl down. A large hand takes the bottle out of his hand, while the other gently touches his chin, lifting it. Taeyong wants to cry at the unbearably tender look in Johnny's eyes, guilt of the last few days gnawing in his stomach.

"I understand, Yong. I know you were needed on the ship" Johnny says gently, and Taeyong sniffles, reaching out a hand to cup Johnny's cheek again. It probably looked awkward, both of them touching each other’s face like this, but they didn't care.

"I should have been here when you said goodbye to your mother, Johnny" Taeyong says, watching Johnny swallow hard. He leans forward until their foreheads touch, "I wanted to be your pillar of strength and source of comfort"

"You are" Johnny says, pushing back enough so they could make eye contact again, "You are. Just knowing that I have you got me through the last two days. I... I"

Johnny seems unable to go on, sounding close to tears again, so Taeyong could do nothing else but gather his husband in his arms. He holds Johnny as the taller man cries into the crook of his neck, rocking them gently.

"I'm right here, Johnny" Taeyong says into his hair, kissing the crown of his head, "I’m not going anywhere"

Johnny tightens his hold on Taeyong's waist, who closes his eyes as wishes he could take away his husband's pain.

"We'll avenge her" he says quietly, stroking Johnny's hair, who gives a small nod, "She'll rest knowing we got justice for her and our people. The Wangs will regret ever declaring war. I swear that to you, my husband"

-

The meeting lasts 3 hours. The latest images of the Wang clan’s site are shown, and the war generals strategize which areas will give them an advantage during the attack. The weapons are shown, and the Suh guards and Lee soldiers get assigned their positions for this upcoming fight.

A guerilla warfare is taken off the table: the attack against the Wangs had to be swift and deadly right on impact. There should be no risk of them having a change to retaliate on the tribe and ship, especially with their tamed beasts.

This war would start and end in the first attack. That’s why every attack and position was planned down to the finest detail.

Taeyong and Johnny would be on the frontline, part of the assault directly on the Wang family. It would either end with a surrender or massacre.

-

By the time Johnny and Taeyong reach the taller man's bedroom, they're both drained physically and mentally. Taeyong knows his husband is fairing far worse than him, so he lets Johnny lie down on the bed while he runs him a bath. He pours in lavender oil and sprinkles on dried flower petals.

Finally satisfied, he forces Johnny out of bed, dragging him to the bathroom. He undresses his husband and gives him a kiss before letting Johnny get into the water. Taeyong grins when Johnny gives a happy sign as he sinks down until only his face is visible.

Taeyong washes Johnny's hair, humming while he massages the taller man’s scalp. Once he finishes washing the suds out of Johnny's hair, Taeyong leaves him to dry himself off and get into his pajamas, while the younger man goes to the kitchen for a late night snack.

He makes a large bowl of ramyun, and places it on a platter, adding smaller plates of garnish and kimchi. He grabs a few bottles of beer as well, and heads back to the bedroom.

Taeyong finds Johnny sitting cross-legged on the bed, clearly waiting for him. With a smile, Taeyong puts down the food on the bedside table, and sits down across from his husband where he serves them both food.

They eat and drink in silence, Taeyong blushing when Johnny compliments his ramyun-making skills.

The attack on the Wangs would happen in 2 days. Two days before their lives changed forever. But for now, they would take this moment to be with each other.

-

"You promised me a shower" Johnny murmurs sleepily much later that night, making Taeyong grin. The empty dishes were back in the kitchen, and the two men were curled in bed together, Taeyong lying on top of Johnny.

The feeling of Johnny's heart beating under him was comforting, and Taeyong takes a moment to press a kiss over it before replying, "You could barely stand, you were that exhausted. I'll shower with you another time"

"Or you'll just keep using it to get me to do your bidding" Johnny says, the pout clear in his voice, and Taeyong laughs. He tilts his head up to look at his husband, who looks like a sleepy and disgruntled kitten.

"Dont give me any ideas" Taeyong teases, running his thumb between Johnny's brows, which smooths out under his touch. Johnny gives a small smile.

"Thank you for tonight" he says, sounding so sincere that it causes a lump to form in Taeyong's throat.

God, this man...

"My pleasure, Johnny" Taeyong says, and before Johnny could say anything else that could make Taeyong's heart implode, he adds, "I was thinking that tomorrow we could plant a few of your mom's favorite plants and succulents near the ancestral tree. There's good soil around that area, and I thought it would be a nice gesture towards her"

Johnny looks like he's on the brink of tears as he briefly presses Taeyong's fingers against his lips, "I’m sure she would appreciate it"

"I hope so" Taeyong says. Johnny presses a long kiss against his lips, and when they fall asleep together that night for the first time in 2 days, it's the most peaceful they've felt in a while.

-

The day of the attack comes humid and boiling-hot, typical desert weather. Taeyong and Johnny are in the weapons room gearing up, both dressed in tactical gear. The material was made by Lee engineers so that it wouldn't tear if attacked by a beast.

Taeyong was feeling perfectly calm, making sure his knives were all in the pockets specially designed in his gear. Johnny was next to him, testing the trigger and weight of his weapons.

"Five more minutes, Sirs" a Suh guard informs them, and Johnny gives a nod of acknowledgement. He finishes attaching his last gun to his weapons belt, before turning to his husband.

When Taeyong looks back up at him, Johnny gives a small, confident smile.

"Are you ready?" He asks and Taeyong nods, taking Johnny's hand in his which he squeezes gently.

An overwhelmingly warm feeling expands over his chest, and Johnny couldn't help but pull Taeyong closer, cupping Taeyong's jaw with his free hand.

"I love you so much, Taeyong. So very much" Johnny says in a rush, watching as Taeyong's blinks up at him, shock evident on his face. His expression melts into one of pleased surprise. Johnny readily accepts the kiss Taeyong presses against his jaw.

"I love you too, Johnny Lee-Suh" Taeyong says, so warm and gentle, and Johnny gathers him in his arms and gives Taeyong a long, deep kiss.

They stay like that until a soft cough interrupts them. With a final kiss, they pull away to find another Suh guard standing there, looking away politely.

"Let’s go" Johnny says, and with a final nod from a blushing Taeyong, they leave the room hand in hand.

-

The attack is swift and brutal.

The Wang clan is caught off guard, especially with Lee engineering causing the gear to camouflage the Lee soldiers and Suh guards perfectly into the environment. The enemy didn’t know there was an assault occurring until first blood was drawn.

The grenade rocket launcher breaks through the previously impenetrable wall built around the clan ground, and the Wangs barely have time to scramble before their grounds get flooded with the soldiers and guards.

Things get tricky when the beasts are released, but thanks to rigorous training and bullets filled with a potent poison, the beasts are held back.

Taeyong and Johnny stay close together; Taeyong never misses his targets when using his daggers, and Johnny uses his fists and knees as much as his weapons. They get through Wang soldiers and reach the clan leader's house that was heavily being protected.

Johnny's heart briefly stops when Taeyong gets circled by a group of Wangs, trapped himself by a beast that's twice his size with thick fangs protruding from its mouth. He has to use all the poisoned bullets in his gun in order to put down the beast. Johnny immediately looks for Taeyong again, heartbeat easing again he finds his husband standing tall while unconscious bodies are littered around him.

Taeyong catches his eye and winks.

Wordlessly, they head inside the leader's house.

The clan leader and his inner circle are found in the house's panic room. With some quick hacking, the room gets opened and the inner circle is knocked out and removed from the room. Only Taeyong, Johnny and the clan leader, Wang Liu, are left in the room.

He puts up a valiant fight, but Taeyong was a superior fighter and decades younger, so he quickly has the leader pressed against the wall, a knife to his throat. Johnny, standing guard at the door, could see Wang Liu's Adam's apple move against the tip of the blade.

"What do you think, my love?" Taeyong asks softly, coldly, as he slowly runs the blade down Wang Liu's throat, pressing the metal tip against the tender skin at the base of his neck. The shorter man doesn't take his eyes off the clan leader as he talks to Johnny, "Should we skin him alive and feed him to his beasts? Throw him in the ocean with sandbags attached to his feet? Leave him in the desert to die of starvation and the sun?"

"You wouldn't" Wang Liu says confidently. A second later, a small gasp escapes when the knife presses hard enough to draw a spot of blood. His eyes flit from Taeyong to Johnny, and he seems to realize that Taeyong was serious and would kill him in a heartbeat if he felt inclined to. But he continues in a rush, "That’s not the way of your people"

"It isn't? Then it must be my way" Taeyong says calmly, and Johnny wants it. He wants the clan leader to suffer and die a death worse than his mother's. It would be justice.

But, Wang Liu was right. The Lee and Suh people still believed in courts of law, and it had been decided that Wang Liu and his inner circle would go in front of a tribal council, where they'll answer for their crimes before being sentenced.

So before Taeyong could do anything else, Johnny moves forward, and gently places his hand on Taeyong's shoulder. When his husband looks at him, Johnny shakes his head. Taeyong sighs, and takes his time removing the knife from Wang Liu's throat.

A second later, he kicks the clan leader in the face, knocking his unconscious. Taeyong then takes out his radio and dials informs everyone that they have the clan leader.

Taeyong looks up at him again, "Are you sure about this? You could get your revenge"

Johnny nods, taking Taeyong's hand in his, "He'll rot away in an underground cell for the rest of his life. No light, no sun, no fresh air ever again. That'll be enough justice for me"

Taeyong looks almost disappointed, making Johnny smile, "You have a little dark side to you, Taeyong Lee-Suh".

The younger man gives an unashamed shrug, a twinkle in his eye, "I know. And I know you like it"

Johnny's smile widens, and he desperately wants to kiss his husband, but the sound of footsteps coming in their direction interrupts them. Seconds later, Chief Suh, Mayor Lee and a few guards enter the room.

"We'll finish this conversation later" Taeyong says with a wink, before walking over to his father's side.

-

The surrender happens that very day. Taeyong and Johnny oversees the gathering of the Wang soldiers, all restrained and watched by Lee soldiers and Suh guards. They would be taken to the desert where the tribal council will be held.

All the Wang children and civilian women would be left on clan land; the water and desert nations did not believe in senseless slaughtering. Every weapon and potential dangerous item was removed, and they would be monitored closely.

Once business was completed on the mountains, everyone returned to the desert. Wang soldiers were taken down to temporary holding cells where they would remain until their trials. Injured Suh guards and Lee soldiers were taken to the infirmary, while the others went to clean up and get ready for the banquet that evening.

Taeyong oversaw the prisoners being taken to their cells, while Johnny was in a meeting with his father, Mayor Lee and the generals about the attack, wrapping up some final details and discussing the upcoming tribal council.

Taeyong had to oversee almost 200 Wang prisoners being imprisoned, so he only returned to his and Johnny's room well after the meeting ended. Tired and sore, he walks into the bedroom to find his husband sitting at his desk, busy writing in his journal. He looked freshly showered, dressed in simple cotton pants and a loose t-shirt, his hair was damp and curly.

Johnny looks up when Taeyong enters the bedroom, a small smile blooming on his face. Taeyong returns it with his own, kicking off his boots before stepping further into the room.

"I need a shower" he says with a sigh, removing his daggers from the gear. Johnny gets up from the desk and walks towards him, helping Taeyong to remove his gear and undergarments.

Taeyong stretches his stiff and sore muscles, giving a soft groan as he rolls his neck back and forth, feeling his joints pop. Johnny watches him with that same smile on his face, and when Taeyong pauses in his exercise, the taller man takes a moment to kiss him on the lips before taking off his own shirt.

Taeyong feels some of his tiredness leave as he takes in his husband's perfectly muscled and toned upper body. He raises a brow up at Johnny, who was removing his pants now.

"I’m going to take a shower with you" Johnny says, answering Taeyong's silent question. Taeyong smirks, stepping closer and running his hands lazily down Johnny's chest.

"You look like you just had one" Taeyong muses and Johnny doesn't bother denying it, merely stepping out of his pants.

"I could use another one, especially since you still owe me" Johnny says, brushing a smudge of dirt from Taeyong's cheek, who rolls his eyes playfully.

"Isn't it up to me whether you get a reward like that or not?" Taeyong drawls, and Johnny shrugs, resting his large hands on Taeyong's hips. He presses him closer, unashamedly letting Taeyong feeling him getting harder.

"I think I deserve it after a day like this" Johnny says, and leans in to kiss his way up Taeyong's neck, pressing a kiss to the shorter man's earlobe before murmuring into his ear, "I can ask nicely if you want?"

"Tempting" Taeyong says, gasping when Johnny moves his hands down to cup his asscheeks, "But not necessary. Besides, I need someone to wash my hair. I’m sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all" Johnny says before capturing Taeyong's lips with his while lifting him up. Taeyong wraps his legs around Johnny's waist as the taller man walks them towards the en-suite.

-

Taeyong washes the grime off his body, and closes his eyes in bliss as Johnny washes his hair, getting the best head massage of his life. Johnny smiles to himself as he helps his husband wash the suds out of his hair, finger combing through it a few times until all the knots and kinks are out.

Once he's done, Taeyong turns around and wraps his arms around Johnny, who doesn't waste time pushing the shorter man against the tiled wall. Taeyong gasps at the sudden cold against his back, and doesn’t get time to complain as Johnny kisses him, pushing his tongue between Taeyong's parted lips.

Their kiss is long and deep, Johnny blocking the spray of water with his back. He places his hand on the back of Taeyong's thigh and lifts his leg, which Taeyong wraps around his waist. This leaves him feeling exposed sending a thrill down his spine. Pulling back from the kiss, Taeyong takes a second to breathe. Johnny moves his lips down his neck and works on leaving a mark over his pulse point.

"Johnny, John" Taeyonh gasps, his hips stuttering against Johnny's. He could feel his husband's erection growing against him, and he himself was painfully hard by now. It thrilled and scared him how much he -needed- Johnny, "I'm, I" he gets briefly sidetracked by Johnny suddenly tweaking a nipple. His dick twitches as Johnny lightly pinches his nipple, and oh. That's an interesting reaction.

Taeyong is a mindless pool of sensation, feeling Johnny everywhere and he doesn't want it to stop.

"What do you want, Yong?" Johnny asks as he pulls away to look at Taeyong. Taeyong licks his lips at the dark and lust-glazed look in his husband's eyes, "How far do you want to go, because I can stop-"

"No!" Taeyong interrupts, tightening his arms around Johnny's neck. Johnny looks almost desperate and Taeyong understands what he needs to hear, "I want... I want everything. I want us to make love, Johnny"

His voice is small by the end, cheeks reddened by the words he's never said before, but he doesn't waver. He wants this, and he wants Johnny.

Johnny releases a gusty breathe of air, looking at Taeyong with awe and warmth in his eyes, before pressing another kiss to Taeyong's lips. He then turns off the shower taps and takes Taeyong's hand.

"Let's get dried off first" Johnny says, his eyes only on Taeyong, who nods.

Johnny and Taeyong are on their bed, the taller man hovering over his husband as they kiss. It's the slow, lazy kind of two people who have all the time in the world.

Which they don’t since they have a banquet to attend later on, but that was besides the point.

Taeyong's arms stay looped around Johnny's neck, whose arms rest by Taeyong's head and he's straddling Taeyong's thighs. Their erections are laid close to each other, and the occasional thrust brushes them together, eliciting soft groans from both men.

"We'll take this slow" Johnny murmurs in between kisses, lightly nibbling on Taeyong's lower lip, making the younger man gasp, "If anything feels wrong or I hurt you, let me know, okay?"

"Okay" Taeyong says softly, and Johnny gives him a soft, lovely smile. Johnny doesn't stop kissing him as he reaches for the lube in his bedside drawer.

Taeyong swallows as Johnny starts kissing his way down his body, finding new places to lick and bite at that makes Taeyong moan and sigh his husband’s name. By the time Johnny puffs a breathe over his painfully hard erection, Taeyong is desperate for release.

Johnny looks up at him from under his eyelashes as he takes Taeyong's dick into his mouth. That’s the last image Taeyong gets before he throws his head back with a shout, clutching at the sheets as he tries to process the overwhelming pleasure of a sudden wet warmth enveloping his erection. He stares at the ceiling, giving a sob as Johnny stares moving his head, occasionally sucking at the tip of his erection or moving his tongue over his taint.

Taeyong barely feels it when Johnny's slicked-up index finger rubs against his hole, too focused on the mind-blowing pleasure of his first blowjob. He does jolt slightly when the finger breaches him, but the unfamiliar, uncomfortable feeling doesn't match the sensation of Johnny sucking on his balls.

Soon, Johnny is slowly moving his finger inside Taeyong, the feeling of being filled and Johnny's mouth on him almost too much Taeyong. He almost comes when Johnny's finger brushes against his prostate, his hand landing in Johnny's hair, tugging at it lightly.

"Fuck, fuck, that feels so good" Taeyong moans, the slight burn at Johnny adding a second finger making his erection throb. Johnny hums, taking Taeyong deep into his mouth as he continues loosening him up.

By the time Johnny finishes prepping Taeyong, the younger man is almost sobs in relief. He needs Johnny inside him, and soon. He watches with greedy eyes as Johnny pulls a condom out of the drawer and tears it open before carefully rolling it on. Taeyong flushes as he watches Johnny rub lube over his erection, the taller man briefly closing his eyes in pleasure as he moves his hand over his hard on.

When their eyes meet again, Taeyong bites his bottom lip and spreads his legs open so that Johnny could settle between them comfortably.

"Wrap your legs around me" Johnny says, and Taeyong complies, a soft whimper escaping when the tip of Johnny's dick rests against his hole. Johnny gives him a small, reassuring smile, resting his hand against Taeyong's cheek.

"Ready?" Johnny asks softly and Taeyong nods, tightening his legs around Johnny's waist. Johnny enters him slowly, letting Taeyong get used to the sensation inch-by-inch. By the time Johnny is fully inside him, Taeyong can barely breathe. He can see how hard Johnny is working at staying still, but the taller man can’t help the way his erection twitches inside Taeyong, desperate to come.

The two men breathe together for a second, both adjusting to this alien sensation. It should feel uncomfortable, looking into Johnny's eyes while he's so deep inside him, but there was something special and intimate about this that Taeyong loved. He was almost unbearably full, but it being the man he loves inside him, he couldn't ask for anything more.

Johnny eventually leans down to kiss Taeyong, and with a soft "I'm ready" against his lips, Johnny stares moving.

-

Later, Taeyong is lying in his usual position, which is sprawled over Johnny. Unlike the usual, this time he's tired, sweaty and pleasantly sore.

The two men catch their breath for a second, lazily running their hands over each other. Johnny eventually settles for resting his hands on Taeyong's ass while the shorter man runs his fingers over Johnny's chest, occasionally resting his hand on Johnny's heart.

"What’s so funny?" Johnny asks when Taeyong suddenly giggles, smiling himself at the sound. Taeyong's sparkling doe eyes meet his, and Johnny can’t help but kiss him.

"Do you still remember the 'Twilight' series?" Taeyong asks, surprising Johnny.

"Uhm, vaguely?" He answers and Taeyong's smile widens.

"You know how after Bella turned into a vampire and she and Edward had sex in the cottage? And she asked how they were going to stop doing it all the time since the sex was so good?" Taeyong waits until Johnny gave a confused nod before he straddles Johnny's hips. Leaning down, Taeyong playfully bites Johnny's lower lip before murmuring, "I finally understand what she means"

Johnny doesn't hesitate in surging up and kissing his husband, and Taeyong makes a delighted noise when Johnny manhandles him until they're both sitting up in bed, Taeyong still on his lap, while Johnny grabs the lube at the same time.

-

The banquet is well under way when Taeyong and Johnny arrive. The two men give quick, apologetic bows to the room, muttering something about overnapping.

The appetizer plates are being removed and entrees get served as the two men sit down at the head table, taking the last two free seats. A servant pours them wine (brought from the ship) and they turn to each other, glasses raised.

"To Twilight" Johnny says, making Taeyong laugh out loud as they clink their wine glasses together. They gather the attention of the table, but the two men are too absorbed by each other to notice.

The husbands share soft and sweet smiles, placing food onto each other's plates and making sure their glasses are always filled.

Johnny's father nudges Taeyong's dad, and gestures towards Johnny feeding Taeyong a morsel of spicy tofu. The husbands share a soft kiss.

The two leaders meet each other's eyes and smiles, clinking their own beer mugs together.

Their children would be fine.

-

Their story ends where it began- at the oasis. The banquet is over and everyone is either back in their rooms, or finishing the last of the alcohol left.

The moon is out, full and bright. Johnny is sitting against the tree with Taeyong between his legs, back against the taller man’s chest. They were enjoying the quiet, Johnny's arms wrapped around his husband as they take in the shadows of the dunes and the twinkling stars.

Taeyong gives a sigh of contentment as Johnny presses soft kisses against his neck. They were staying in the desert until the tribal council was over before returning to the ship.

"Taeyong" Johnny says gently, warmly, lovingly. Taeyong turns his face to look at his husband. The moon was shining onto his face, his eyes twinkling. The younger man watches as Johnny takes a deep breath.

"Will you please marry me, Taeyong Lee-Suh?" Johnny asks, and Taeyong's eyebrows shoot up, a surprised laugh escaping. He sits up and turns in Johnny's arms until he's straddling the taller man.

"I thought we were already married?" Taeyong drawls, resting his hands on Johnny's broad shoulders. Johnny smiles as he gives a shrug.

"Yes, but the last time we were told to get married. This time it would be because we want to" Johnny says, and Taeyong feels a lump form in his throat, his heart ready to burst as he looks into Johnny's wide, hopeful eyes, "So what do you say?"

God, Taeyong loves this man so much. He leans forward and kisses Johnny.

"Yes, Johnny Lee-Suh" Taeyong says, watching how Johnny's face lights up even further, "I will marry you again"

"I'm very glad to hear that" Johnny says before gently pulling Taeyong into a hug, which the shorter man happily falls into, burying his face in his husband's shoulder.

"I love you so much, my heart" Johnny says gently into Taeyong hair, his smile widening when the shorter man presses a soft kiss against his neck.

"I love you too, my husband" Taeyong murmurs, tightening arms around Johnny.

The two men fall asleep under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Please chat to me on my cc and twt account!!
> 
> Curiouscat: malikahmeyer  
> Twitter: Malikah_Meyer
> 
> And dont forget that #BlackLivesMatter!!! Sign petitions, donate if you can and fight alongside black people!!


End file.
